Surrender
by J-Beckks
Summary: What if Carrie didn't mean to go rogue but still came to see him in his hotel room? What if this whole mess was a little less complicated?


**I ask you for a little suspension of disbelief and to just go with the fact that Peter and Saul are gone. I wanted our characters to have some privacy! (Can you blame me really?)**

**If you've also been somewhat frustrated by all this sexual tension on the last ep, hello and welcome to the club!**

**I flew beta-free on this one so all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

"Your work tonight is done. Get the fuck back here."

That's what she almost did. She pretented to get out, made them believe it was over. And it did the trick. Brody was back at his room, slumped in his bed, drunk. Nothing else would happen tonight. Peter and Saul turned off the computers and left. Not that she had any idea if they did it.

Except she couldn't go. Not after he talked to her about her treatment like it was the most common thing in the world, like none of this was his fault.

_Was it horrible?_ What kind of question was that? _Of course_ it was.

Did he want her to confess her deepest feelings?

To tell him how hard it was that he was the only thing on her mind while the electroshocks tortured her body?

Fuck.

He didn't have the right.

He could _not_ act like nothing happened.

No booty call, that was fine. That was what she wanted, what she needed. But she deserved better than that, than questions about her personal life, about her feelings like they weren't supposed to mean anything.

Suddenly she thought about it.

He gave her his room number.

Did he do it in purpose? Did he wanted her to come?

It was a bad idea.

He had drunk. Too much.

She still loved him.

If she got upstairs, if he _wanted_ her, she would give in because deep down, _this_ was what she _really_ needed.

Her brain and her instincts were telling her to run away from here. From him. Why didn't she listen to them, she wouldn't have been able to explain.

Everything happened so fast, she barely remembered how she got in front of his door room.

She tapped.

A few seconds.

He opened the door.

"Hi." He looked a bit surprised. Not at all bothered.

"Hi." Her voice was soft, almost sensual. _Damn_.

Another few seconds.

He didn't move either.

She was uncomfortable. He knew why she was here. He had to. Would there be any other reason why she would be?

She barely risked to watch him in the eye. She knew his own eyes weren't leaving her. Like he was scrutinizing her, like he wanted to be sure.

He tilted his head to invite her inside. Words also seemed to have left him.

She inhaled and laughed nervously. She still didn't know how to face her feelings when she was sober.

So she took the bull by the horns.

"Why did he mention his room number I ask myself... Was it just to pay the bill?" she paused. "Or maybe..." she added, gesturing towards the room. The bed.

"Maybe, to get you alone. Again."

He finished her sentence. Straight to the goal.

She was sure now.

He wanted her.

His words were obvious. His eyes said it all.

The distance between them was still great. _Too much or not enough?_

Their eyes started communicating with each other, smiling at each other.

And then their bodies collided.

It was almost violent. The way they crashed into each other. His arms sneaking up behind her back, holding her close, as if she could escape.

Their lips were locked in desperately passionate embrace.

Where they said all their feelings, lost during these months when they hadn't seen each other.

Stating all the attraction that came back in full force as soon as they saw each other again.

Finally – they could do something about it.

She took a few seconds to hope that Saul and Peter really had left, or -if they hadn't- had the decency of doing it right now.

She knew how it looked like. It was nowhere near professionnal and from an external point of view, one could think she was compromised.

She wasn't.

But she had feelings she couldn't escape.

It was her last rational thought before his lips left hers to wander on her neck, drawing a line of kisses and probably leaving a mark or two. She couldn't stop herself from whimpering. He was good. He knew her body and her body answered him so well.

Her hands came up at his neck, forcing his lips to come back to hers.

Because she needed it.

Because she missed him.

She bit his lower lip. Heard him gasp.

And after it was a hurry, a rush to the bed. They stumbled, impatient and scared of never getting there.

When her back hit the mattress, they broke their kisses for a moment and took the time to stare in each other's eyes.

He had drunk but not that much. Or maybe he sobered up.

And he _craved_ her.

_Loved _her?

Their jobs and their doubts didn't matter, it was only a matter of _them_.

To her surprise, he didn't frantically come back to her. He took his time to look at her and to undress her. She didn't ask him why he was suddenly so calm, she didn't want to talk and break whatever the spell there was between them.

She helped him take off his own clothes, His shirt slowly sliding down, her hands feeling his muscles.

She felt under her fingers his scars, scars that maybe won't ever left him.

She felt him shuddering at the contact, not used to this intimacy.

Her heart beat hard against her ribcage. She felt glad she was there for him. Was the only one who could soothe his pain, physically... and morally.

He slided inside her softly but firmly. She let out a cry, surprised and pleased.

It had been so long and yet it was so familiar.

He was slow at first. Like he wanted to be sweet before being passionate. Like he wanted to remember before starting something new.

Like the previous times, she was unable to close her eyes and let herself go. The pleasure was so much intensified while they were staring in each other's eye. Their looks shared the passion while their bodies worked on it.

When he speeded up, she followed and everything went by fast. They couldn't hold their pleasure for long. Not after all these months.

"God, Carrie."

Their chemistry made them come at the same time.

It was exhilarating.

In a fog of cries their movements gradually slowed down.

He stayed above her.

They smiled.

It couldn't get better than this.

Still, none of them spoke. Carrie didn't hesitate to stay in his bed. Brody was more than welcoming.

They could make love all night, they could sleep. She didn't care because she felt good. Relaxed. In his arms.

Sleep came easily on them. As Carrie was drifting off, she heard Brody whispering.

"I'm glad you didn't stay away."

* * *

_Fin.  
_

_Please tell me what you thought!_


End file.
